Cloud computing is widely used to provide different types of functionality including data storage and management, web services, web applications, web hosting, and so forth. A typical cloud computing environment, or simply “a cloud,” is an abstraction of multiple data networks, network appliances, and/or multiple computational resources which collectively appear to an end user as a single space of seamless resources.
Cloud computing environments can employ network instances, such as servers, bare machines, hypervisors, data routers, or other network hardware. The network instances can also include application network appliances or network software applications. One problem with the deployment of network instances is a static capacity of a network instance, such as 5 or 10 Gigabits per second. When a demand in receiving or sending data traffic exceeds the capacity of a given network instance, the overall performance degrades and the operation slows down until the network instance is replaced with another network instance of larger capacity. Accordingly, the existing technologies may not adequately enable updating network instances or other network resources to accommodate fluctuating demand in data traffic.